


The Great Hunt

by kamz00r



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, but im dummy thicc and the clap of my asscheeks keeps alerting our lizard, but things get spicy, hnng rilla, im trying to sneak around, no actual smut, post-battle at worlds end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamz00r/pseuds/kamz00r
Summary: Damien finds it hard to keep his tranquility when he gets another shot at dueling Lord Arum.(alternatively: when it's your monster bf, a knife at your throat equals as foreplay)





	The Great Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i haven't had the drive to write a fic in years, like no energy what so ever but this fucking podcast got me real like nothing else and there's not enough second citadel content!!! so anyway, here's two idiots who get horny when they fight each other

The sun was setting in the swamp of Titan’s Blooms. Dim enough to make it difficult to see through the trees but enough light to make do. The swamp was loud with noise. Frogs, owls and cicadas almost deafening to the ear. Which made it that much harder for Sir Damien to track the tell tale hissing that seemed to be surrounding him, stalking his every movement. 

Damien listened, bow at the ready, waiting for his quarry to make the first move. A dagger flew through the air, embedding itself in the trunk of a tree directly next to Damien’s head. Or perhaps, he thought, their roles were reversed. It wasn’t often Damien found himself prey to another, being one of the Citadel’s most accomplished knights. But the creature targeting him was no simple beast. 

He could feel those cunning, violet eyes following his every move. He could imagine those deadly claws gripping daggers as sharp as their wielders teeth. A shiver went through Damien’s body at the thought, but not from fear. A familiar rattle, not unlike a snakes tail, echoed around him, sending goosebumps up his arms. 

“There is no need to play coy, Lord Arum.” Damien called in to the dark wood. “If you make me wait much longer I might just start to fall asleep.” 

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a dark figure jumped from one of the surrounding trees. Damien only just managed to bring his bow up to block the clawed hands reaching for his neck. Lord Arum had two of his hands wrapped around the bow, his strong arms pushing his weight against the knights. 

“I apologize, honeysuckle.” Lord Arum grinned, forked tongue licking at the space between them. “I realize humans find it rude, playing with one's food.” 

Damien felt his stomach twist in anticipation. Lord Arum’s face was very close now, his amethyst eyes were gleaming with mischief and a hunger that had nothing to do with food. He wondered if Lord Arum could see the same in his own gaze. Something both human and monstrous. 

He had also quite forgotten about Lord Arum’s other two arms. 

The lizard lord reached for another dagger from his belt, but Damien found his wits and managed to pull him and his bow away before the knife reached his throat. He drew his sword, but Lord Arum was quick as snake, falling back into the trees with a guttural laugh. 

Damien was not about to let him keep the advantage of the shadows and gave chase, following as best he could. 

It was getting darker now, so Damien followed with his ears, listening for the snapping of tree branches or a reptilian hiss. He felt his heart thudding in his chest as he realized how much deeper they were in the forest than he originally thought. Closer still to where Lord Arum called home. A dangerous place to find yourself, knight or otherwise. 

Damien made sure to keep an eye on the ground ahead, searching for anything that might ordinarily seem out of place. It wouldn’t do to find himself in another one of Lord Arum’s clever traps. 

A dagger flew past Damien then, hitting a tree ahead. He turned to look behind and saw the large, imposing shadow of Lord Arum, following closely through the branches. Hadn’t he been in front of him moments ago? When had he lost sight of him? Damien didn’t have time to panic. He could scarcely see his pursuer, let alone target him through the dense forest around them. He needed to find a clearing.

Damien let out a heavy breath and continued on, pulse racing. He could hear Lord Arum from behind, just a few feet away, hissing and rattling and sending Damien’s heart leaping into his throat. 

“Who’s playing coy now, little knight?” Arum called to him with a devious laugh. 

Damien ignored his taunting, running as fast as his legs allowed. His mind ran with him, spinning with adrenaline and well, something else. Never in all his life had he felt anything like this. Lord Arum was mere feet behind, chasing him with everything he had. Saints, it was absolutely exhilarating. 

Of course, with Damien’s mind running circles the way it was, he didn’t notice the trip wire ahead, camouflaged so neatly as the underbrush that littered the forest floor. He felt his feet hook under the trap and managed to turn his body as to fall on his backside. His breath left him at the impact and scrambled to reach back for his sword, but it only took that second for the lord of the swamp to descend upon him. 

Two muscular arms his hands pinned to either side of his head, his legs caught under the imposing weight of Lord Arum, who sat atop him, panting wildly, eyes burning and dangerous. Damien felt his heart would burst straight through his own chest.

A throaty laugh came from the lord. “How nostalgic,” he hissed. “What was it again? The sound of your pounding heart makes my stomach growl.” He moved in close, tongue flickering at a spot on Damien’s neck. “I can hear it quite clearly. Practically begging for a bite.” 

Damien felt the hair on his neck stand up, shivering as Lord Arum slid a hand up his chest to toy with his loosened collar. “You - you have bested me twice now, Lord Arum. On my skill as a knight, I won’t allow it to happen again.” 

“Oh, honeysuckle, I would love nothing more than to see you try.” Lord Arum growled. He leaned in to nip at the skin below Damien’s ear, who gasped and squirmed in his arms. “Here you are again, pinned beneath me. It’s become quite the habit, hasn’t it?” 

Damien could only bite his lip to keep from moaning. His skin felt too tight for his body as another scaled hand slid to his hip, squeezing the flesh. He felt drunk, his mindy dizzy and overwhelmed. Lord Arum’s frame all but swallowed his own. It was as thrilling as it was threatening. 

Lord Arum trilled, leaning back to gaze at Damien’s face. “A habit, or perhaps more a preference? It isn’t often I find you at a loss for words. Do you enjoy this, little knight?” He asked, the hand at Damien’s collar pulled the strings away, revealing more of the smooth skin of his chest. “Trapped and completely at my mercy. Mine to do with as I please. I find it quite satisfying myself.” He continued to slide his hands down Damien’s chest, who moaned when a talon brushed the sensitive skin around his nipple. 

Damien felt he had no voice to counter with. He feared anything he tried to say would turn into mere shameless noise. 

The other hand gripping Damien’s hip slid inward, inching closer up his thigh. Lord Arum hummed, pressing his face into the crook of Damien’s neck to lap at his skin. 

“Well,” Damien could feel Lord Arum’s grin as he spoke, “let’s see what it takes to get that mouth moving again.” 

Damien whined, turning his head. His fingers clutched desperately at the grass under him. Then, just as Lord Arum’s hand found his crotch, Damien-

Damien woke up.

With a loud gasp, the knight shot up from his sleeping pack, heart beating wildly and panting like an animal. Confused, he focused his eyes and found himself in the middle of a clearing. There was a fire pit nearby, all but embers now. The night sky was littered with stars. Sir Angelo slept just feet away, snoring quite loudly. 

Damien was suddenly both very embarrassed and _very_ irritated. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and fell back on to his bedding heavily. There were probably still a few more hours until sunrise, and then they would be back home by the end of the day. Sooner still if he convinced Sir Angelo to skip breakfast. He closed his eyes and prayed for peace of mind until then. 

\-----

Both Rilla and Lord Arum knew Damien would be getting back soon, so they took their work outside. Rilla sat at the base of a large tree trunk, muttering into her recorder every so often and scribbling something in her journal. Lord Arum was nearby, jumping in every so often when she mentioned something he didn’t quite agree with.

“Go play in the greenhouse if you’re just going to disagree with me every time I try to finish my sentence.” She laughed.

Lord Arum was just about to retort with his own witty come back but stopped when they heard the stamping of hooves coming up the pathway. 

Damien came barreling through the archway, almost missing the two as he galloped by. He stopped his horse a few feet away, all but falling off the saddle in his haste. His foot got caught on the stirrup as he slid off. 

Rilla hid a laugh behind her hand. Lord Arum rolled his eyes. “Careful, sir knight. You don’t want to break another ankle.” He called. 

“Oh Saints above!” Damien exclaimed loudly as he pulled his foot away. “My lilies, words cannot express how thankful I am to finally finally hear your voices!” 

“I’m sure you will find the words anyway.” Lord Arum hissed, but his eyes were soft. 

“Damien it’s been three days.” Rilla sighed. 

“Oh my Rilla, three days of agony,” Damien continued, “to see you again is like jumping into ice cold water on a hot day; both invigorating and breathtaking! And Lord Arum, why-” Damien stopped short as he turned to the swamp lord. 

Something shifted in Damien’s eyes as their gazes met. Arum crossed both sets of arms and tilted his head questioningly. 

“Lord Arum, I must insist you duel me immediately!” Damien shouted, but caught himself, wringing his hands together nervously. “If-if it pleases you, of course.”

“Why, honeysuckle, nothing would _please_ me more.” Lord Arum grinned, stalking forward. 

Rilla groaned and grabbed Arum’s thrashing tail before he was out of reach. “Not right now you’re not. Damien literally just got home, can’t you two cuddle like normal people?” She laughed when Arum shot her a withering glare over his shoulder. “Damien, you’ve been on the road for three days now, don’t you want to relax? Maybe take a nice hot bath?”

Damien’s shoulders slumped, suddenly very aware of the ache in his neck. Sleeping on a cot on the ground tended to do that to a person. 

“Of course, you’re right, my flower. I find the last few days catching up with me now that I’ve had a moment to stand still.” Damien sighed as he walked towards them. 

Rilla offered a reassuring smile and picked herself up from the ground. His energy would return as soon as he had an actual meal, then they would be right back at it. 

Lord Arum hummed and wrapped a hand around Damien’s neck. Damien looked up into his violet eyes and saw a very familiar glimmer.

“There’s still a few hours left until sunset,” Arum hissed. “A duel in the dark would be much more… invigorating, wouldn’t you say?” 

Damien’s head spun at the heat in Arum’s voice. “Yes, I believe you’re right. It would be quite the challenge.” He said breathily. 

Lord Arum smiled a wicked smile.

“Until this evening then, little knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> rilla actually ends up fucking them both in the giant magic bath before their weird battle date


End file.
